


One More Round

by ruji



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruji/pseuds/ruji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, but Tezuka can't turn Fuji down when Fuji pleads for one more round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Round

“One more round, Tezuka. Just one more round.”

“No.”

“This is our only chance, we never get to do this in the day,” Fuji laments as he wipes away the bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face with the back of his hand.

“We’ll be in trouble if we don’t get back before curfew,” Tezuka reasons. All he wants now is a fresh, cold shower to wash away the heat and sweat on his body.

“I don’t mind if we don’t go all the way. Just here…,” Fuji mutters as he lowers his gaze and moves his finger further down south, “...and _here_.”

“Three rounds is more than enough for the night, Fuji. Training starts at 7 tomorrow.”

“But Tezuka, I’m _so close.._.”

Tezuka tries not to look at the beautiful cerulean orbs peering up at him, knowing that they’ll be giving him that innocent, pleading look he can never refuse, but his resolve crumbles when Fuji clutches his hand tight and tiptoes to whisper in his ear, _“Please, Kunimitsu.”_

Tezuka lets out a resigned sigh, and lets Fuji take the lead on the condition that it’ll be a quick round so that they can meet the curfew.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Fuji comes to an abrupt stop, mumbling to himself in quiet excitement, _“Oh, oh! Yes!!”_

Tezuka stops as well and glances down at Fuji. His honey-brown hair is matted against his forehead, cheeks rosy from the summer heat, sweat sliding down his pale neck, tee shirt soaked and sticking to his body, but his eyes wide in delight and his smile brighter than the day.

“Level 18! And I got Snorlax from the egg!” Fuji tells him with glee as he shows him the screen of his smartphone.

“Good for you. Can we go back now?”

“Okay. What did you get?” Fuji leans closer to peer at Tezuka’s device, only to scrunch his nose at the sight of the Pokemon on Tezuka’s screen, “Oddish again? Better luck next time.”

Tezuka doesn’t think he needs better luck. He’s not sure which characters are better than which and honestly doesn’t so much as care, having only started playing the game because Fuji installed it in his phone. He is, however, rather fond of the little plant-like creature named Oddish.

He looks at his collection of Pokemon and scrolls through the 20 or so Oddishes on his list, contemplating if he should trade them for Oddish Candies so that he can evolve one, as Fuji had suggested, but decides against it. He likes them the way they are; small, blue and smiley, a little odd, but incredibly cute, like a certain someone he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> The woes of playing Pokemon Go! I'm sorry if anyone's not playing the game and thus couldn't get the whole picture. This came to mind during my nightly walk around the neighbourhood trying to level up and catch new Pokemon XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (PS: Just for the record, I'm not Lv 18 yet and I have yet to capture Snorlax T_T)


End file.
